Mahruo Firee
Clare is finished. His district partner is Clare Greysare. When submitting District 3, they don't need to be together. Mahruo's Info Name: Mahruo Firee District: 3 Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Mahruo always was a shy guy, who never tells with a foreign person or someone that he does not trust. He always tried to be strict and he tried to do all the things quickly. Backstory: Mahruo was born in a somewhat rich family on the center of the district. He used to live a normal life with a regular family and they always had enough money to give clothes and cheap food to Mahruo. His mother worked on the house all day, while his father was working at a computer factory, and he always was a curious man. One day when Mahruo was eight years old, his father was working all the day in building a new type of machine which could transport small things in one second. At his home, Mahruo and his mother were attacked by some thieves and they harmed his mother, and she was almost dying there. Immediately, Mahruo ran to the computer factory and he told what happenned to his father. His dad told him to take care of the machine, while he was helping Mahruo's mother. Mahruo accepted. The first minutes were really boring to Mahruo, but he found something to do in that time. He started to pay attention at the machine, and he saw a button with 'Don't press' written in red letters and his curiosity grew up. He pressed the button, and an enormous explosion happenned there. The fire reached his body and he crumpled to the ground, while the flames started to fill his body with pain and bad thoughts. The heat transformed him into something too crazy to explain, and he started to run away through the empty streets of his districts. He, immediately, jumped on the street and his head found a rock. He started to sleep on the middle of the street, and no one helped him. On the next day, his father found him laying with the burned skin and he took Mahruo to the hospital. There, the doctors gave some medicines to heal his skin, but it continued dark red. His hair burned on the first days, and when he entered on the school again, all the boys started to make jokes about his past. He was bullied during all his childhood and his soul never healed. He started to be shy, and two years after the crazy thing, he discovered that his mother was not missed, she was died. Mahruo has no friends now. Height: 5'2 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Bow & Arrow, Blowgun & Darts Strengths: Reflexes, Running Weaknesses: Insecure, Fast Decisions Fears: Bondfire Interview Angle: He will act shy and humble, and try to show to the Capitol audience that he is ready. Bloodbath Strategy: Run to outskirts to get maybe a bow and some arrows but then he will get out of there, and stick up with his allies. Token: None Alliance: District partner or another boy. Category:VDA's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters